


Songs for James "Bucky" Barnes

by MegaraNoelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endless fluff, M/M, Multi, Singing, Song fic, This is not my fault, bucky hates everyone, but not really, sing to bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaraNoelle/pseuds/MegaraNoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves to sing to Bucky. Maybe not always at the most appropriate times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs for James "Bucky" Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Easy Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021460) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> This was born from a headcanon that was created in the comments of Finely Honed's story Deep In the Heart Of Me . (If you haven't been reading it, what are you waiting for?? It's one of the best things I've read, ever. Ever.)
> 
> "Also, new favorite headcanon= Anyone-romantically-involved-with-Bucky singing to Bucky, in-or-out of the shower. Bonus points if it's purposely made off-key singing and others other than Bucky can hear it."
> 
> This was just something to have fun with. :D

**Bucky/Steve - Mirrors - At Last**

Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve. Where one went the other was sure to follow, or where trouble was there was at least one of them in the thick of it and the other wouldn't be far behind. This was just fact, indisputable even. So, after Steve found out that Bucky was the Winter Soldier, there would be nothing that would keep him from finding the man.

Except for maybe the man himself.

It took far too long to get Bucky back, but in Steve's opinion one hour would have too long. With Sam's help, when Bucky let them find him, they got him back to the States, and back to Steve's apartment in Brooklyn. Sam stayed closed for the first week, sleeping on the couch while Steve let Bucky sleep in his bed. After Steve assured Sam that he could handle Bucky's nightmares, and keep him from bolting again, his friend went back up to the Avengers compound.

Four months later, they had fallen into a kind of routine. Steve was able to leave to go for call-outs and be confident that Bucky would still be there. They still fought through the conditioning that Hydra had inside of his head, but Bucky remembered Steve.

Steve came in from his morning run and saw Bucky in the kitchen working on some breakfast. He nosily took his shoes off, to let Bucky know he was back, then wandered into the kitchen. Sliding up behind the brunette he planted a quick kiss on the side of his neck, at the joint of his shoulder, where the scar for the metal arm started. Bucky hummed a little, but didn't turn away from the stove.

Steve had one hand on Bucky's waist, and used his other to pull out the headphones from his phone, letting the music play out loud now. He grinned against Bucky's skin. "Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocketful of soul," he started to sing, slipping his hand into the metal one that was unoccupied, "I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go."

"Steve," Bucky said, but it didn't stop the man.

"Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through. You gotta be strong." Bucky groaned and Steve grinned. "Cause I don't wanna lose you now! I'm looking right at the other half of me."

"I'm not doing it, Steve. It's a cheesy song."

"The vacancy that sat in my heart, is a space you always hold. Show me how to fight for now, And I'll tell you baby, it was easy-"

"Steve," Bucky warned, knowing what was coming.

"-Coming back into you once we figured it out." Steve always accentuated the line with a thrust of his hips against Bucky. Any part of Bucky really.

"Steve!" Bucky tried not to laugh.

"You were right here all along! Oh! It's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me." Steve had turned off the burner on the stove, turning Bucky to face him now, taking his other hand. "I couldn't get any bigger," this time Bucky thrust his hips against Steve's, and Steve lost it laughing.

"You do this all the time!" Bucky accused with a smile. "And you never learn."

"Maybe I don't wanna learn." He kissed him softly, teasing Bucky.

"You're such a little shit!" Bucky growled, hand coming up behind his head to run through the hair on the back of Steve's neck, pulling him in to kiss him. Properly. With tongue, of course.

Steve hummed happily, winding an arm around Bucky's waist. "I thought you'd be singing, something like Etta to me. At Last," Bucky mumbled against Steve's lips.

Steve grinned, one hand sneaking in to his pocket, pulling out his phone. He held it up as the song started playing. "At la~st-" Steve grinned as Bucky kissed him again, throwing the phone across the room.

* * *

 

**Bucky/Tony - Kiss From A Rose**

When Steve had first brought one James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes to the Tower, he was understandably upset, and apprehensive. Steve hadn't really asked permission, (or maybe he had and Tony had just ignored it. This is why you don't talk to Tony while he's working in the workshop), and Tony really hadn't come to terms with the HYDRA/SHIELD information dump the year previous. Tony didn't know how he felt about having his parents’ murderer in his place.

Of course Tony knew that it hadn't really been Steve's best friend that hadn't done that, brainwashing, HYDRA, the whole she-bang, but they had still been Tony's parents. Tony had let go of (most of) that anger two weeks after discovering that Howard had gone and gotten himself killed by an evil organization. (He'd never admit it, but he was a little proud that that was how he went, and not some mundane car accident. Stark men and all that.)

Also, Tony couldn’t ignore that glorious metal arm of Barnes’. His patient was finally up after a month of trying to ignore the man. The arm was obviously causing Barnes pain, and Tony couldn’t let tech like that go un-fixed, knowing that kind of pain from the arc reactor. Barnes was promptly taken down to the workshop, scans taken of his arm, and after three days Barnes became Bucky.

Two weeks later, Tony was implementing a brand new arm for him, and Bucky was implanting his lips on Tony’s. That was six months ago.

Tony walked into the bedroom, fully intending on taking a shower to get the grease out of his hair, when he already heard the water running. He smiled when he saw one of Bucky’s shirts on the bed. Quickly stripping out of his own clothes, Tony made his way to the bathroom, fully intending to join his boyfriend in the shower.

Bucky had his head tilted back into the spray of the water, letting it finish rinsing the shampoo out of his longer hair. Tony took a second to admire the lines of Bucky’s body, before moving again, opening the door and stepping inside. Bucky opened his eyes, bringing his head down, but let out a little moan when Tony started to kiss along his neck. “Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,” Tony started to sing under his breath, lips moving against Bucky’s skin. “The more I get of you, the stranger it feels.” Bucky leaned his head further to capture Tony’s lips this time. “And now that your rose in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey.”

“Makes no sense,” Bucky breathed out before kissing him again.

“There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say.” Tony brought one hand up, fingers tangling in his wet hair, other hand running along his spine. “You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain-“ Bucky bit and tugged on Tony’s lower lip. “To me you’re like a growing addiction that I can’t deny.”

Bucky smiled at him, metal hand grabbing his ass. “Yeah? I love you, too.” Tony grinned.

* * *

 

**Bucky/Clint - Your Body Is A Wonderland**

Clint shot an arrow, striking the Doombot that was coming up behind Bucky. “I got your back, baby.” He saw Bucky shoot him a look from the street, and grinned.

“Let’s start wrapping this up,” Tony called out through the comms. “I found the source of the portal, no more coming through.”

“Good job, Iron Man,” Cap called.

“I’ve got a lunch date I wanna try and keep,” Tony said, flying past Clint, shooting a couple of bots out of the air. “I’m feeling something sweet.” He chuckled when Steve let out a little groan.

“Don’t worry, Tin Man, we’ll make sure you and Cap get to keep your date,” Bucky said, jumping up on top of a truck to shoot down two more bots.

“Hey, I have a date to keep, too!” Clint exclaimed.

“Hawkeye,” Bucky grumbled a little. Clint grinned down at him.

“Something ‘bout the way the hair falls in your face, I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase,” he started to croon out, and Bucky groaned.

“Really?? John Mayer?” Tony whined.

“You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it, I’ll never let you head hit the bed without my hand behind it.”

“What have I said about singing over the comms?” Steve tried to interrupt.

“There’s no stopping it now, Cap.”

“You want love? We’ll make it.” Bucky was trying to throw Doombots up at Clint now. “Swim in a deep sea of blankets. Take all you big plans, and break ‘em,” Clint let an arrow loose to explode a Bot in mid-air above Bucky. “This is bound to be a while.”

“I’m calling it!” Cap shouted. “You two, get out of here. Please!”

Clint whooped and jumped to slide down the fire escape of the building he was on. He was not disappointed when Bucky was there to meet him in the alley. “Your body is a wonderland-“ Bucky cut him out with a kiss, before pushing him back down the alley with a grin.

* * *

 

**Bucky - September**

If there was one time that Bucky could really enjoy, just time to himself, it was when he was in his room, taking a shower. He left the door open because he hated dealing with the steam from the hot water, especially with his arm, and also it was in his bedroom. There really shouldn't be anyone walking in.

It hadn't taken long after Bucky got used to living with the other Avengers that he started to catch up on some pop culture. Both Sam and Tony had suggested starting with music, and both had their own preferred genre. Bucky eventually came up with what he called his "Shower Times" playlist. In the shower he could be literally no one. No expectations, he didn't have to be Bucky Barnes from Brooklyn, or Sergeant Barnes, didn't have to be the Winter Soldier that now teamed up with the Avengers, or even James. He could be a mix of the man he was now, (who was still confused by the amount of weird in the world), and the goofball he was in the 30's and 40's.

But with better music.

As he turned off the water he opted to keep the music playing. He couldn't help the little swagger in his shoulders and hips as a steady beat from a 70's song.

_Do you remember the_   
_21st of September?_   
_Love was changing the minds of pretenders_   
_While chasing the clouds away_

Something about this song that Bucky just couldn't find himself willing to turn it off. He wrapped his towel around his waist, tucking the end in as he went over to the sink to brush his teeth and do a quick beard trim. He and Steve had a bet going on who could grow one and not look like a scruffy hobo.

_Our hearts were ringing_   
_In the key that our souls were singing._   
_As we danced in the night,_   
_Remember how the stars stole the night away_

As he trimmed the hair along his jaw and neck he hummed along to the chorus. "Say do you remember" A quick rinse to his face and he brushed his teeth through the second verse.

_My thoughts are with you_   
_Holding hands with your heart to see you_   
_Only blue talk and love,_   
_Remember how we know love was here to stay_

He was ruthlessly efficient with his teeth, spitting out the rest of the water.

_Now December found the love we shared in September._   
_Only blue talk and love,_   
_Remember the true love we share today_

Nothing was stopping him truly enjoying the song now. "Ba de ya, say do you remember? Ba de ya, dancing in September?" It had taken Bucky a couple of weeks to feel even remotely comfortable hitting those higher notes, but now he let loose with a smile, just enjoying the song. "Ba de ya, never was a cloudy da~y."

This was his bathroom, the one place he could just let go, just for a little bit. "There was a, ba de ya, say do you remember? Ba de ya, dancing in September. Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny da~ys!" Okay, so that note wasn't the smoothest one to ever come out of his mouth.

"The bell was ringing, aha!" Bucky's eyes widened when he stepped out of the bathroom, and into his bedroom. That was definitely not his voice singing. That was Tony Stark.

"Our souls were singing!" And Sam Wilson.

"Do you remember? Never a cloudy day?" No, not Steve, too.

"There was a ba de ya, say do you remember?" Why Clint, why? "Ba de ya dancing in September?" It was so horribly off pitch, and the worst part was that it was on purpose. "Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day!"

Then, the four bastards seated on his bed, started to sing together. "There was a, ba de ya, say do you remember? Ba de ya, dancing in September?" It was a mix of on key and off pitch, Bucky thought his ears might start bleeding. If his face didn't erupt from the blushing that he was doing. "Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny da~ays!"

Bucky opened his dressed and grabbed a pair of socks, then promptly turned and threw them at the assholes on the bed. They erupted into giggles and cackles. Tony fell off of the bed when Clint fell on top of him, and Sam was clutching to Steve, laughing into his shoulder.

"The voice of an angel!" Tony called from the floor, and Clint erupted in more giggles.

"I approve of the song choice," Same wheezed out, trying to catch his breath, hand slapping against Steve's leg as he failed.

Bucky glared at Steve, who was just grinning, trying to stop his laughter. When he saw Bucky's face he started laughing again, harder this time. "Ah- Buck-" He wheezed in a breath, almost sounding like when he would have an asthma attack when he was smaller. "Buck, it was good-" he giggled, very high pitched which set the other three off again. "I'm serious-"

"I'm about to get dressed, and if anyone of you want to live, you'll get out," Bucky growled, but it lacked the actual promise of murder. Tony kicked Clint off of him, and Steve was pushing Sam to his feet. The two Avians grabbed each other’s hands and actually danced out of Bucky's room, 'Dancing in September!', and down the hall giggling.

Steve helped Tony back up to his feet, his arms now leaning on the bed, hands cradled in his hands. The two men watched Bucky standing by his dresser, pulling out clothes. "Oh, you two are crazy if you think you're getting a shower after that."

"Awwww, Bucky!" Tony pouted, and Steve smiled at him, softer this time. "It was cute! We loved it!"

"You're erasing the recording," Bucky said as he pointed at the billionaire.

"It's only fair, Tony," Steve said, not sounding at all disappointed. "That means he just has to sing to us in private."

"I like this idea!" Tony crowed and hopped back up on the bed. Steve snagged Bucky's arm when he tried to walk past them, pulling him down into a kiss. Tony snaked forward to steal a kiss from Bucky, both grinning.

"You're both lucky you're cute," Bucky grumbled.


End file.
